Adjustable caps that may be sized to fit any individual have been available for a number of years. Typically, these caps use one of two methods for adjusting the size of the cap. First, they may use an elastic band contained within the largest diameter portion of the cap that can accommodate any size head. Alternatively, the cap includes a gap in the back of the head covering portion the size of which may be adjusted depending upon the head size of the individual. With these caps, a pair of straps is affixed to both sides of the gap for adjusting the size thereof. Alternate structures on the straps for adjusting the size of the gap include a belt-buckle type arrangement, mating holes and projections or cloth fastening tape hook and loop material such as that sold under the trademark "VELCRO". However, existing adjustable caps suffer from many problems.
First, to accommodate an elastic band, the cloth material of the cap must be of sufficient size to fit the largest wearer contemplated resulting in the material folding or puckering when worn by people having a smaller head. This causes the cap to have an unsightly appearance. Further, the elastic band may fit too snugly on the head of the user, making the cap uncomfortable to wear. Still further, the interlocking straps traditionally used on adjustable caps having a gap in the back generally present an unsightly outward appearance. This is particularly true when the cap is worn in a reverse manner, such that the bill of the cap is towards the rear of the head of the user and the back of the cap is located on or over the forehead of the user, as is popular among younger wearers.
Existing adjustable caps are generally unable to accommodate text or graphic displays along the rear of the cap. With caps having an elastic band, the cap fabric is distorted by the elastic band. 0n caps using adjustment straps, any text placed on the adjustment straps would not likely be centered as the exposed portions of the straps changes with each wearer. One prior attempt shown in Pizzacar U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,640 uses a nameplate having text thereon that is removably mounted to the adjustment straps and partially hides the adjustment straps thereunder. Although enabling the wearer to affix text to the back of the cap, the system requires additional components and only partially hides the adjustment straps.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an adjustable cap having a tailored outer appearance regardless of the size of the user. Further, it would be beneficial for the cap to be able to accommodate graphic displays that are centerable across the back side of the cap.